An Awkward Situation
by Mudblood-Intellect
Summary: [WIP]Hermione and Severus get locked in a cleaning closet. What ever will they do? SSHG. [Updated] [Rating may change]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It saddens me to tell you all that I don't own the potter- verse.  
  
An Awkward Situation  
  
Chapter One  
  
-  
  
"Go on and enlighten your peers once more, Ms. Granger" Drawled the older man, clad in black.  
  
Hermione smiled, not giving a care about his sarcasm; she was used to it by now. "Surely, Professor Snape. The Vivo vixi victum Potion is only administered to people who are near death; it helps them to survive and live many more years without sickness or disease,"

Snape made to speak but Hermione continued. "It's only given to the people nearing death because the potion is highly poisonous if given to anyone who, say, had a cold. If someone were to drink while not deathly sick their bones would disintegrate; their organs, intestines and brain would melt; their skin would burn and crack and eventually they'd - er - 'poof' into nothingness" she used silly hand movements to exaggerate the word 'poof'.  
  
"Thank you for that... detailed explanation, Ms. Granger"  
  
"Oh any time," She said with a smile; quickly adding "Professor"  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow at the girl, no not girl, woman. "20 points from Gryffindor"  
  
Several groans and frowns came from the Gryffindors while sniggers and smirks came from the Slytherins. "What?" Hermione answered unbelievingly "What did I do?"  
  
Severus glared at her, "Disrespect to a Professor."  
  
Hermione gaped at him and mumbled.  
  
"What was that Ms. Granger, I don't think I heard you?"  
  
"Nothing" She stated harshly, "Sir"  
  
"Pity. I was so looking forward to your insight."  
  
-  
  
"What a git!" Exclaimed Hermione as she walked to lunch with Harry and Ron after Potions was over.  
  
"Hear, hear!" Agreed Ron.  
  
"Yeah. What he did was uncalled for, but he does hate us Gryffindors." Added Harry as they all took seats at the long table packed with fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"I know, I know. But still, you'd think that after Voldermort's -oh, stop it Ron, he's dead for crying out loud!- downfall he'd be a bit less... uptight and cranky, you know?" Said Hermione while picking at her food.  
  
"Eh, I suppose that's just Snape for ya'" shrugged Harry as he poured them all Pumpkin Juice  
  
"And Snape's an uptight and cranky greasy git" confirmed Ron while holding up his glass.  
  
"Hermione could I, maybe, borrow your History of Magic essay to copy some things?" asked Harry terminating their Snape Discussion.  
  
"Harry how many times do I have to tell you? Copying is against the rules!"  
  
-  
  
Tossing in her bed later that night, Hermione groaned as she collided with the hard floor. "Bloody Hell!" she whispered furiously, rubbing her side.  
  
She knelt and threw her arms onto her bed. She was tangled in blankets and sheets with her hair all over the place. She blew her hair out of her face and mumbled curses as she tried to untangle herself, only causing her to topple to the floor again.  
  
"Argh" she exclaimed as she finally broke free from the wretched blankets.  
  
She cursed her hair when she couldn't tame it and heaved herself back onto her bed. No matter how much her tired body ached for sleep, it wouldn't come.  
  
Looking over her clock she groaned. 4:06. Bloody hell, it's so damn early!, she thought. Angrily she got out of bed and crept out into the Common Room. As she downed the stairs she came to see that Harry and Ron had fallen asleep while finishing some last minute essays.  
  
Harry had his head rested in his arms over, what looked like, his History of Magic essay. Feeling a pang of guilt for not letting him copy some of her essay, she moved him off the essay and took it toward herself. She charmed a quill so that her handwriting would match Harry's and began to scribble some useful information on the Goblin wars of 1648 onto his parchment. Looking over what she had wrote she nodded her head, thinking that it looked pretty much like something Harry would write.  
  
Helping Harry over to one of the plush couches she laid him down and tucked him in with a nearby blanket. She took off his glasses, laid them on the table and kissed his forehead.  
  
Ron was sprawled across half a table with papers all over the place. She chuckled as she walked over and organized the papers, reading over what he had written; correcting and adding things every now and then.  
  
She was now helping Ron to a couch. She carefully laid him down and pulled a blanket around him. Ron quickly snuggled close to the warm blanket and sighed once he found a comfortable position. She laughed at him and kissed his forehead as well. She loved her friends and all their adventures together. What fun they've had together.  
  
She smiled and sat on the end of Ron's couch and tried to fall asleep once more. She was starting to doze off when Ron kicked her to the floor. "Damnitt!"  
  
She got off the floor while rubbing her bottom and reminded herself to never bother Ron when he's sleeping.  
  
She was extremely bored. 'Maybe a little stroll to the Astronomy Tower would be nice' She thought and went to retrive her cloak.  
  
-  
  
Hugging her cloak closer to herself as she felt a cold draft, she continued up to the Astronomy Tower. The torches and candles flickered as another whisk of air came by, some blowing out and re-lighting themselves. Hermione may have been a bit freaked out by this, if she hadn't read 'Hogwarts, A History'.  
  
She heard footsteps and panicked. She pulled open the nearest door and, not thinking clearly, lunged herself into it and pulled the door shut.  
  
She let out the breath that she had apparently been holding as the noises subsided. She went to open the door but found it locked. Cursing herself for her stupidity as she jiggled the handle; she'd gone through various unlocking spells and charms, but none worked.  
  
Fianlly giving up, she looked around this room she was in. She could barely see, so she lit her wand.  
  
"Lumos" She muttered.  
  
She groaned. She was in a damned cleaning supplies closet! It wasn't a very spacious closet either. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, hating cleaning products even more by the second.  
  
"Nox" She whispered and put her wand away. She started tapping her fingers on her leg and humming the latest Weird Sisters single.  
  
Getting bored, she decided to kick and pound on the door, maybe someone would hear her. She didn't bother to get up, but just started kicking the damned door like crazy. That wasn't such a bright idea, as soon as she began kicking several bottles and rags fell from their shelves and hit her on the head. Today wasn't her day.  
  
She put the bottles back on shelves and went to pull the stupid rag off of her head when the door burst open. She was so schoked that she barely had time to react. She made to get out, only being pushed back in as someone else rushed into the closet, and slammed the door shut.  
  
She fell to the floor tangled with the person that rushed in. "Bloody hell! Do the Gods hate me up there?!" She asked no one as she untangled herself from the other person.  
  
"Most likely, Ms. Granger" Drawled and all too familiar voice.  
  
"Argh, this is just wonderfull! Stuck in a closet with bloody freaking Snape!" She groaned for the millionth time that day.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor for, yet again, disrespect to a Professor. And another 10 for harsh language. And what do you mean by stuck in a closet, Granger?"  
  
"I mean that we are stuck in a bloody cleaning closet!"  
  
-  
  
A/N- Well that's the end of Chapter One. I'm not sure if it's really worth continuing, but I don't know. It's my first fic so I'd love some reviews and critisism. I've seen similar stories, but this is just my own little twist. I hope you enjoyed!  
  
07/11/04


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It saddens me to tell you all that I don't own the potter- verse.  
  
An Awkward Situation  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-  
  
"Cleaning closet?"  
  
"Yes, sir. A cleaning closet." She wanted to say more, but he cut her off.  
  
"Granger, it might be best for you to know when to keep your mouth shut." said Severus  
  
"I'd say the same thing to you, Sir, but I might get in trouble." said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"You're correct. You did get in trouble." He smiled then added thoughtfully, "10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, but I didn't say it." She countered, getting aggrivated.  
  
"Ah, but you implied it, Granger." Severus said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Oh. I suppose.." She didn't want to argue. That would mean having to talk to him more that she'd like to.  
  
He feigned suprised "What's this? Granger finally accepting that she's wrong, and shutting up? Oh how the Gods have fallen."  
  
She decided to leave him with the last words, not wanting to blurt out something stupid on accident. 'Wait,' she thought. 'Why do I care if I say something stupid in front of him?' She shrugged those thoughts away and leaned her head against the wall, fighting off the inevitable headache.  
  
Severus just smirked and started to jiggle the doorknob and throw random spells and curses at the door, some of which Hermione had never heard before.  
  
"I've already tried that, Professor" she said rather bored.  
  
"Well obviously you've not suceeded. That, silly girl, is where my expertiese comes in."  
  
"Sir you are no 'expertiese' when it comes to unlocking locked cleaning closets from the inside. Unless I've missed the notice." she said slightly amused, adding a 'Sir.' for good measure.  
  
"Apparently you have, Ms. Granger."  
  
She gaped at him. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Right you are, Granger. Suprise, suprise. I lied." He said. "But you had to see your face." he chuckled which resulted in coughing violently, he then used a inhaler.  
  
Once he was calmed down Hermione spoke up, chukling a bit herself. "Who knew the 'Sexy mysterious Potions Master' had a sense of humor, and a bit of asthma as well."  
  
He stopped fumbling to close the inhaler and rasied his brow at her then cleared his throat. "Did you -ahem- say -ahem- 'Sexy' Ms. Granger?"  
  
"What? Oh. Sorry Sir, it's just what some of the girls in my year have been saying. Though I don't know what they possibly see.." Which was a lie.  
  
She knew exactly why they were saying it. The way his long dark hair framed his face; the way he strode across a room in a few sly movements; the way his eyebrow rose when he was curious, confused or taken aback; the way he used his words with his deep voice; Those were the equivlent of sexy in Hermione's book.  
  
Severus didn't respond. He just looked away. For a moment Hermione thought she may have hurt his feelings. She hadn't meant to. He looked at her questioningly. "Why must you stare at me, Girl? Have you gone mad, or were you lying and you truly think I'm so atractive that you cannot pry your eyes away from me?"  
  
'Why that arrogant prick', Hermione thought.  
  
"Of course, Sir. I find you devilishly gorgeous. In fact, I'm dying for you to have hot steamy sex with me right this second." She said sarcasticly. Severus' face flushed. She blushed. She was now having mental images in her head. Shaking the images from her head, she made to apologise, but he cut her off.  
  
"Oh do shut up, Granger. Mind your attitude. Oh, and 100 points from Gryffindor. Ah, hell, Why not add a months detention with Filch as well."  
  
"Sir.. I didn't mean to! Please. I expect my attitude is from being around Ronald too much, but please. I'm sorry!" She laced her fingers and gave the best puppy dog face that she could manage.  
  
'Why the hell am I begging him with my apologies?' she thought to herself.  
  
'Because you want him to forgive you... You want Gryffindor to win the House Cup this year!' Countered her conscience.  
  
'Right, got it. Go, Go, Gryffindor!' She thought and supressed a chuckle.  
  
She focused on her Potions Professor. He looked closely and let out a long hard full laugh. She hadn't heard him laugh like that scince... well, ever. She decided that she liked it, though she was nervous as to what he was laughing at.  
  
'Is there something in my teeth?' she pondered.  
  
After she thought it he laughed harder, if it were even possible. He was starting to scare her. At first she thought he'd gone mad. Then she thought he was doing it to make her as nervous as she was.  
  
"Oh my." he started. still chuckling a bit. "I haven't laughed like that in years. I thank you, Ms. Granger, for that extremeley odd experience."  
  
"Um, no promblem Professor..."  
  
"Oh, and you do have a bit of something in your teeth. Just there" he said while scratching at his somewhat crooked teeth.  
  
She immedietly went to pick out the thing that was apparently stuck between her teeth, asking him if she had gotten it out yet. He began to roar with laughter again. She almost thought he was on some sort of drugs. Almost.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Oi! Nearly 20 reviews! /dances the dance of joy/ Yay! Thank you so much. I love you all XD. Anyway I was re-reading my first chapter and decided I sort of made Hermione and Severus OOC. I'm going to do my best to keep them in character, but it's difficult. Hermione whined an awful lot last chapter. That's not like her at all. So yes, sorry about that. I liek the turnout of this chapter. I'm SO sorry it was a tad short.. I'll try to update sooner. Hope that you liked this chapter! If you did, or didn't, hit the little bluish button at the bottom. /winkwink/  
  
(Sorry if there are spelling problems! I typed rather quickly... Be safe, everyone. Good day!)  
  
7/21/04 


End file.
